butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberangutan
Background PAIN! Like a few other apes, Orang #22-A gained his sentience in his adult life. Unlike most, however, his first sentient experience was that of immense pain. It was not that pain was exclusively a sentient experience, but rather although he could think now, the only thing he could think of was the pain. He felt pain through his entire body even in his arms and legs, which he couldn't even move. So, all he could do is lie there and feel pain. He couldn't go to sleep, for the pain wouldn't let him. He couldn't move about the small cage because his limbs didn't respond. All he could do was whimper, "help me." That whimper was not unheard. When the door of the room opened and the lights were turned on, it brought a bit of relief to Orang #22-A. At least now, he had a stimulus other than pain. There were three people there. Orang #22-A cringed, hoping that they weren't going to do more to him - not going to cause more pain. "Don't worry, boy," Franz Metler, the laboratory technician said soothingly. "These guys are from PETA. They're going to take you away and make you feel better." A woman put a smoke-smelling gun on her back and then helped Franz carry Orang #22-A's cage down a number of corridors then out a big red door past two bullet-riddled security guards. A man accompanied Franz and the woman the entire way pointing a smelly gun here and there nervously. At the dock was another man with a smelly gun waiting on a boat. Franz waved goodbye to Orang #2 then went back into the building while the second man and the woman took Orang #22-A out of his cage and gently lay him in the cage in the boat. Loud klaxons stoked the pain in his head again, but that subsided as the boat pulled away from the island. So, he was left with only the chronic pain that plagued him for as long as he had his sentient memory. After nearly an hour on the boat, a small click sounded drawing Orang #22-A's attention. Panels dropped next to the bars of the cage, obscuring his view of everything else. He couldn't hear the voices anymore but did hear a muffled 'boom'. The cage shook violently and then tumbled until its descent was buffered. But it continued to descend for a minute or two. Much was going on and Orang #22-A couldn't do anything. He wanted to panic, but still his limbs did not respond. A lot had gone on in the past few minutes. His pain had not subsided, but at least he could think of something else. He heard another click and the sinking slowed greatly. A hissing sound followed. The tumbling stopped and the cage began to float upwards. Doctor Simian smiled to himself as he pulled the floating crate aboard his small yacht. It was the second piece of the puzzle that would be Prime 8. So far, everything was going as planned. The fool of a technician in the research center owned by that imperious ass Lord Doom would be blamed for everything. The technician believed that ALF and PETA had arranged the entire ordeal and manipulated the security system. No, indeed, the guards running the system were temporarily knocked out, but the videotape systems would firmly implicate the technician. ALF and PETA were mere pawns, too, but their operatives were no longer among the living and their vessel nothing more than a smoking wreck sinking swiftly on its way to becoming an artificial reef thanks to a missile strike by one of Doom's security helicopters. Doctor Simian couldn't help but smile at the thought of tricking Doom's own operatives into destroying any evidence of the hyper-intelligent ape's involvement in the theft. Having your enemy do the work for you was always a delicious irony. The winch did the rest of the work and soon the crate was in the small cargo hold. The brilliant chimp punched a command into the keyboard on the wall commanding the yacht to southwest along the preplanned route. At last, Dr. Simian retrieved a small tube key from his pants pocket and unlocked the crate. He scratched his head when the walls of the crate slid back to reveal Orang #22-A. He would have to change his plans, but only slightly. It was clear that this ape had no control of his peripheral nerves. Sighing, he put Orang #22-A on the bed and injected a strong dose of anesthetic to the pained orangutan. Doing so, Dr. Simian said to no one in particular, "Ah well, let's see if we can make a silk purse out of a sow's ear." Personality and Motivations Cyberangutan is actually pleasant some of the time. But, plagued by headaches, he is much more often grumpy. Perhaps it is because of this that he impresses others as having no sense of humor. This is only heightened by the fact that as Doctor Simian's second-in-command, he likes to make sure that everybody is doing something productive. When not on a mission or working on things that Simian tasks him with, Cyberangutan likes to write computer game (and computer viruses) under a long series of false names and holding identities. His spoof of hunting games, "Big Game Hunter Hunter III", was a top-seller in 2001. "King Kong's Revenge" Recently he has completed an educational software with some game elements, "Apes of the Planet". Quote "Stop It! You're giving me a HUGE headache!" Powers and Abilities As his code-name implies, Cyberangutan is a cyborg. His limbs all are built with sliding concentric sheathing to allow him to extend his hands and feet. Pneumatic pistons greatly enhance the strength of arms and legs. Each hand is loaded with an array of weapons, of which his favorite are his titanium talons and toxin injectors. His skin has been embedded with a liquid kevlar undercoat, making him tougher to hurt. In addition to cybernetic limbs, Cyberangutan also has an array of communications, sensory, and tactical gear in his head and back. These pieces of equipment enable him to be an effective field commander for Prime 8. Appearance Cyberangutan is a normal-sized orangutan whose arms and legs have been replaced with cybernetic prosthesis. His chest has a lumpy, muscular, "armored" look that comes from the addition of light biological armor to his skin. What hair he has left on his head and torso is reddish-orange. Most of the time, he wears some sort of bright colored sweatshirt and sweat pants. On missions, Cyberangutan wears a set of blue overall-style tights that cover most of his entire body except for the head, shoulders, and his cybernetic arms. Category:Characters Category:Characters With No National Origin Category:Villains Category:Sentient Apes Category:Bricks Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains With No National Origin Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains